Episode 265
Episode #265 is the seventh episode of the twenty-first season, and 260th episode overall, of the MentalCast. It was hosted by Chelsea Tarkington and featured regular cast members Michael Riley, Dane Forgione and Iason Skullsaber and recurring cast member Bill Carter. Cast * Chelsea Tarkington ... via Skype from Virginia Beach, VA * Michael Riley ... in studio * Dane Forgione ... via Skype from Staten Island, NY * Iason Skullsaber ... via Skype from Gulfport, MS * Bill Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: A Quincy woman is facing an assault charge for allegedly punching a restaurant worker for putting too many pickles on her steak and cheese sandwich, police said Monday. * #4: A neighbor called police complaining Debbie Alsip was jamming out to loud music, but it turned out to be the neighborhood frogs who were getting down. * #3: An attempt to salvage a soggy roll of toilet paper will end up costing someone several hundred dollars. * #2: A northeastern Pennsylvania city official says a blog photo showing a woman poised to lick the badge of a moonlighting officer outside a bar probably isn't a crime, but may violate department regulation. * #1: A 31-year-old woman slapped a police officer so she could go to jail to quit smoking. Music * New music this week includes releases from Bobby McFerrin, Mindless Self-Indulgence, Spin Doctors and Vampire Weekend. * The Hollywood Reporter says that TBS has ordered a new reality TV show for Cee Lo Green. * The Camden New Journal reports that Camden Town Hall planners has approved a life-size statue of Amy Winehouse planned for Chalk Farm even though there were some who said it was too soon to honor her with it. * KISS are looking to expand their Rock and Brews chain from three to over one hundred in the next five years. Film & Television * New theatrical releases this week include Black Rock, Frances Ha, The English Teacher and Star Trek Into Darkness. * TENDeep: Ten Horror Movies That Should Become TV Shows * 8-Ball: The Top 8 Movie/TV Starships * Entertainment Weekly reports that NBC has named Saturday Night Live writer and Weekend Update anchor, Seth Meyers, as the new host of Late Night starting next year. * The drama surrounding Django Unchained's last-second yanking from Chinese theaters last month appears to have soured the country's movie-going public on the film. Video Games * New game releases this week include Dust 514 (PS3), Manhunt (PSN), Metro: Last Light (Win, PS3, X360), Mega Man 5 (3DS) and The Starship Damrey (3DS). * Microsoft's venue construction plans for the May 21 Xbox event are well under way, according to tweets from staff. * Video platform Twitch today announced the arrival of a dedicated app for Xbox 360 that will allow gamers to view content, but not stream it. * Namco Bandai announced Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures today, a new game based on the upcoming Disney XD show of the same name. Trivia * This is Chelsea Tarkington's first hosted episode. * With this episode, Bill Carter overtakes Amanda Cortez, Wyatt Estabrooks and Randolph Vance in number of appearances. Links * Episode on GJM * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 21 Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Dane Forgione Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Bill Carter